Krazy-8
|Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = |Deathdate = October 1, 2008 |Birthdate = 1971 |Residence = Molina Residence}} Domingo Gallardo Molina, better known as Krazy-8, was a meth distributor formerly associated with Jesse Pinkman and Tuco Salamanca. He is also the cousin of Emilio Koyama. He acted as the main antagonist for the first half of season one. History Background information According to himself, he was born in Albuquerque. His father owns Tampico Furniture on Menaul. He worked in the store before quitting. Walt was a customer back then, and he speculated that he might have met Walt at that time. He has a degree in Business Administration from the University of New Mexico. He originally wanted to study music in Oberlin College or Berklee College, but his father persuaded him not to. He also has an uncle called Alex who wrote songs for the furniture store infomercial. . While working at his father's store, Domingo also worked as a drug dealer for kingpin Tuco Salamanca and would make weekly cash deliveries to him, often wearing his Tampico uniform. After Tuco's arrest, he continued to work for Nacho Varga and Hector Salamanca, Tuco's uncle. At some point however, Domingo left the employment of Nacho and established himself as a solo drug dealer and manufacturer and developed a tough reputation and took on the new name of "Krazy-8". In order to maintain a firm grip over the local drug trade, he would often blow the whistle on rival dealers to the DEA and steal their former customers for himself. He also met Jesse Pinkman at some point. Better Call Saul Season 2 Krazy-8 appears in "Gloves Off" delivering a cash payment to Tuco Salamanca. Season 3 Krazy-8 appears in "Off Brand" delivering a cash payment to Nacho Varga with Hector Salamanca watching. The payment is light and Nacho lets him off easy, but Hector comments on this and Nacho then proceeds to savagely beat Krazy-8. He appears again, still injured, in "Slip" delivering another payment to Nacho who determines that Krazy-8 gave him the correct amount and lets him go. Nacho then pretends one of Krazy-8's bills are marked, buying him the chance to switch out Hector's pills with fakes as he intended. Breaking Bad Season 1 When Jesse tried to sell Walt's new product to Krazy-8, he forced Jesse to take him to his new partner. When Emilio recognizes Walt from accompanying Hank on the drug bust, Krazy-8 furiously believes that Walt is involved with law enforcement and plans to kill him until Walt offered to teach him his meth formula. Emilio and Krazy-8 follow Walt into the RV and force him to show them his recipe at gunpoint. While mixing chemicals, Walt created a small explosion that produces phosphine gas, choking and incapaciatating both Emilio and Krazy-8. Walt explains to Jesse -- who tripped and knocked himself unconscious before Krazy-8 and Emilio entered the RV -- that one whiff of phosphine gas is enough to kill . WaltKrazy8.png|Krazy-8 holding Walt at gunpoint 1x01_-_Pilot_206.png|Emilio and Krazy-8 watch as Walt cooks a batch of meth Death Emilio died as a result of the phosphine gas, but Krazy-8 managed to survive, shocking both Walt and Jesse. After Krazy-8 unsuccessfully tried escaping from Jesse's house, Jesse and Walt imprisoned him in Jesse's basement by securing him to a pole with Jesse's bike lock. Walt and Jesse flipped a coin to decide who would kill Krazy-8. The coin flip determined that while Jesse would be in charge of "disincorporating" Emilio's body, Walt would be responsible for killing Krazy-8. However, Krazy-8 lived for several days as a prisoner with Walt feeding him trying to build up the courage to kill him. . Walt searched for reasons to avoid killing Krazy-8. He had a long conversation in which he drank beer with Krazy-8 and received reassurances of his safety. Krazy-8 even went as far to promise to write Walter a check to pay for his treatment. He then went back upstairs to get the key. As he threw a can in the bin he saw the broken pieces of the dropped plate. He paused and reflected on this,sensing something was wrong and realizing it was the only time his guard was down around Krazy-8 as he was unconscious.He pieced together the broken plate and he discovered a blade-shaped piece missing revealing Krazy-8's true murderous intentions and creating the final resolve necessary to kill him. Walt, feeling his trust was betrayed approached Krazy-8 giving the impression he was going to free him. Krazy-8 said to Walt "You're doing the right thing" and responded to Walt asking if he was angry with "Live and let live". When Walt saw Krazy-8 reaching for the shard as he believed he was about to be released he said, with a tear rolling down his face "The moment I do are you going to stick me with that broken piece of plate" he then pulled back on the bike lock choking Krazy 8 against the pole as Krazy-8 desperately swung the plate weapon back trying to hit Walt, Walt dodged the swings until he put his leg against the pole to get more power and finally killed him, as a result his leg was badly cut by the plate. . It is then implied by Jesse that he was dissolved in hydrofluoric acid like his cousin Emilio. Quotes Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul'' Trivia *The character Max Arciniega was named after Krazy-8's actor, Max Arciniega. * Krazy-8 and Carmen Molina (Assistant Principal of J. P. Wynne High School) shares the same surname, but is unknown if they are related or not. * Krazy-8 was the first character in the series to be informed about Walter White's lung cancer diagnosis. * In the shopping mall in , Jimmy walks by a store called "Crazy 8" before he meets up with Irene Landry. Notes es:Krazy-8 Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Killed by Walter White Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Dissolved in Hydrofluoric Acid Category:Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul characters Category:Pilot characters Category:Season 1 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 2 character (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 character (Better Call Saul) Category:Murder victims